<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Will Hold Onto You by liawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191257">They Will Hold Onto You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liawrites/pseuds/liawrites'>liawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liawrites/pseuds/liawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>new beginnings,  pretty sunrises, and contemplating feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader, Angus MacGyver and Reader, Angus MacGyver/You, Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Will Hold Onto You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>feel free to read and request over on my tumblr: liawrites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>He finds you outside, sitting in front of the glowing embers of the fire that had been going into the early hours of January first.  </p></div><div class=""><p>Your phone sits next to you, music playing softly to keep you company.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Did you get <em>any</em> sleep?” his voice interrupts and you flinch, before tipping your head back to look behind you.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Hardly,” you grin, before leaning forward to place the near-empty bottle of champagne you’d been hanging onto, next to your high heels on the floor.</p></div><div class=""><p>He smiles before making his way closer to restart the fire.</p></div><div class=""><p>“What have you been doing out here by yourself then?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Just thinking,” you say and when he catches your eye you laugh softly, gesturing toward the bottle with your foot, “and well, <em>that</em>.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Finally, he lowers himself to sit next to you and there’s a peacefulness that surrounds the pair of you. While it’s still cold, the sun begins to rise.</p></div><div class=""><p>You take a breath.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you remember the first new year’s we spent, together?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckles at the question and you find yourself laughing too, before uncrossing your legs, slinging them over his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Offering him half of the blanket you’d snagged from inside, his hand settles against your knee, “how could I forget?” he asks and the smile on his face makes you believe he’s thinking about fond memories of childish fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because you – you’re thinking about fireworks and the skinned knees and grazed palms you’d gained after skidding over on the gravel path, running back down the hill all those years ago. How you’d laughed through your tears and the way he’d piggy-backed you the rest of the way home</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had hurt more the next morning, January first when you’d driven back to your apartment alone with only the memories of the previous night and his flannel shirt to keep you company.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he smiles, because there’s still glitter dusting your cheekbones in silver freckles, your red lipstick has faded, you’ve let your hair down, and he loves you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loves you so far past 10-second countdowns and lazy sunrises, past the too many drinks and the falling asleep on one another after staying up too late. He loves you into the life-or-death moments that he can’t tell you about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within that feeling though, was always the doubt that ebbed and flowed in his mind. that if he were to take your hand, you’d pull away eventually. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, he sacrificed his feelings to spare yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A relationship held together with duct tape and paperclips when it had never really been broken to begin with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For years it had been you and mac’s things, hiking up the hill and setting off fireworks as the 10-second countdown started. With each year your confidence grew a little more. You’d come closer to making a move and then it was as simple as missing a year. Mac had been away for work and your flight home to LA had been delayed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And just like that, any chance of his love being yours had slipped right from your grasp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All you knew <em>now</em>, was that you’d spent the last few hours of new year’s day alone, thinking about how you’d been stuck looking for love in the place he’d left you, or perhaps you’d left yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But what a miserably small world yours would become without him in it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shutting your eyes, you feel his hand squeeze yours beneath the blanket and when you open them, he’s still right there, next to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d been looking out over the gold-washed view before, but when you catch his eye, he’s staring at you in the same way you’d missed all those years prior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And instead of thinking about how you’d spent more time with the pain of <em>longing</em> tearing your soul in two, you make the conscious effort to remember to be happy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a split second, you almost turn away and for a split second, Mac believes the next words that fall out of your mouth are gonna break his heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look at one another like you’re going to kiss, and the moment refuses to pass. Then you do, sweet and soft at first, and then fuelled with passion and panic because how had you let this moment slip away for so many years?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” your voice is small, a mix of disbelief and <em>contentedness</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could ask you the same,” he tilts his head, and you can’t help reaching out to brush back a piece of his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiles and so do you. Because you’re a reminder to each other that there’s always time for things to change. And not always for the worst.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alrighty <em>lovebirds</em>, if you two ’ave finished your canoodling…” both of you glance over your shoulders, looking like deer caught in the headlights, at Jack, who grins and shakes his head at the two of you, who’d still been completely wrapped up in one another, when he’d snuck up on you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“…Bozer’s making pancakes, so unless you want to miss out on those, I suggest you get yourselves inside.” He pauses to chuckle at his next comment, “that is if you can keep your hands off each other, ya’ know, keep it PG up in here,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both laugh as Mac stands and offers a hand, for once you can take it and finally feel like you’re <em>home</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>